5miwfandomcom-20200214-history
Books
5 MAKE IT WORK HAS BOOKS! 5MIW has books of different genres. We have quizzes, diaries, novels, horror, and comics. So our books are: #Audriphobia - Horror / Diary / Novel / Comic(Unreleased) #World War Chicken - Comic (unreleased) #World War Chicken 2 - Comic (Unreleased) #The Impossible Quiz - Quiz (Released) #The Impossible Quiz 2 - Quiz (Coming Soon) #The Impossible Quiz 3 - Quiz (Unreleased) #Audriphobia Series - Series of Horror Stories / Diaries / Novels (Unreleased) #Ketchup Kid and Mustard Man (Unreleased These are some of our books that are being made and most of them have had enormous amounts of time dedicated to them. Summaries Audriphobia: '''Tian Tian feels he is trapped in the world with his greatest fear; Audrey. Things get worse. Audrey gets possessed by her water bottle. She is now more powerful than ever before. Can Tian Tian escape his fears and be brave or will he become a mindless zombie?' 'The Dragon Prince: The unspoken one: 'Maximus, mostly known as Max, the heir to the throne has been locked awa'''y and forgotten. He escapes amid war. He becomes hard and evil. He seeks revenge as his power grows. World War Chicken 1: 'Stephen has a warlord as a father. The chicken Lord is a cruel and hating Rooster. Stephen escaped refusing his father’s orders and learning more about his true power and embracing that power. He meets an organization called Birds of America. They warn him of potential war. He prepares himself for a world of danger but can he escape his fear of hurting his past.' '''Ketchup Kid and Mustard Man: Two' boys arrive at a new school. They get 8no friends but then comes lunch. They at the hot dog. One had ketchup on it and the other mustard. They threw up and fainted. It became a crime scene. They went to the hospital. They were released the next day with kaod- syndrome. Do you think they can survive and be able to live a safe life? Or do you think they become warlords?' '''The Manzhou and the Barbies: 'A manzhou lives his life but comes upon weird circumstances. Try to beat them in this can you survive book! The chances of your passing are low but it can improve your brain. Audriphobia 2: Audrey’s Perspective: If you remember the original Audriphobia; you will love this. All the slime-filled adventures and football moments comes the sequel: Audrey’s Perspective. Tian Tian only remembered some of what happened. He had some parts wrong. But Audrey, a superhuman, could remember every little detail from jumping to destroying Tian Tian. Now check out Audriphobia 2! ''' '''The Impossible Quizzes: Do you think you get get a perfect score on the first try? Do you think your brain is up to the test of this? Try to answer as many as you can and achieve greatness. It is always worth the shot. It is not not as easy as meets the eye. (If you think you got it wrong read it again slowly.) Super School: A normal school. Or is it? Normal kids. Or super kids? Subjects. Or are there? The Super School. The official 5 Make It Work card game's book. Based on the characters made on cards. Laughter, roofs, and DURNS! 5 Make It Work includes Purple Platypus Productions and Wicked Comix Ink. All these books have Copyright so please do not take them.